episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide Notes
Summary Aly Drake wants to commit suicide. But does she, after her secret admirer sends her notes stating reasons not to? Characters Main Characters Alyssa (Aly) Drake: '''The female protagonist of the story. She's 17 years old, and narrates the story. Her mother left her and her family when Aly was very young. The story revolves around Aly and her suicidal thoughts. '''Aiden Andrews: The male protagonist. He shares a few classes in school with Aly and both of them kissed twice in the story as of Episode 6. His dad is married to Aly's mother. Melody Smith: Aly's best friend, who comforts Aly quite often as seen in the story. Black Feather: Person who continuously saves Aly from trouble. His/her mission is to keep Aly alive. Charlotte Drake: Aly's sister, who is also comforting Aly a lot. She cheers her up, and both have fun together. Episodes Episode 1 The episode picks off from Aly telling the readers her backstory. The readers are then given the chance to customise Aly. Aly plans to spend the day alone, when Charlotte announces that they are all going clubbing. Aly goes for a walk in the park, when she meets a girl called Melody. They instantly become best friends. Melody joins them when they go clubbing, and everyone except Aly get extremely wasted. Aly goes out to get some air when she is trapped by two goons. She is almost helpless when a skeletal figure stops them and shoos them away. The figure then disappears very suddenly. They then drive home, but get into a car crash. Episode 2 The episode picks up from previously, where Aly is in a hospital. The doctor reports to her father what happened and that an anonymous source called the ambulance and left immediately after. Aly goes to school where she finds out Melody goes to the same school. She heads over to class where she meets a guy called Aiden, who she bumps into. She finds him attractive but thinks he acts like a jerk. Episode 3 Aly starts writing in her journal where she finds a note from the skeletal figure. She finds out the name of the skeletal figure; Black Feather. She meets a guy called Cole and they become friends. Melody calls her and pleads for them to go swimming. Cole makes her agree and they proceed to change. Episode 4 Aly says she doesn't want to go swimming so she asks Melody to make an excuse and cover up for her. Cole is sad and Dallas (Cole's friend) is revealed to have liked Melody. Aly tells Melody about Black Feather. When Aly gets home, her mother walks up to her and explains why she left. She cheated on Aly's father and then had a baby with a new guy, who she's now getting married to. Aly is beyond angry, but when her therapist tells her she can attend the wedding, she agrees. She finds Aiden at the wedding and questions his presence. He reveals that Elliot (Aly's mothers new husband) is his father. Episode 5 Aiden and Aly talk about their past and notice their similarities, they become friends. Aly goes and visits her sister, Sadie. After talking for a while, Aly leaves and joins Aiden for a slow dance. While dancing, they start kissing. Aly hurriedly leaves and goes home. The next day, Aly receives a call from the goons who trapped her earlier and she fins out that they had kidnapped Sadie. She calls Aiden and they both go to rescue her. Aly knocks one of the goons out and the other one shoots Sadie. Episode 6 Aly goes to the hospital and gets her wounds cleaned up. Aiden reveals to her that Sadie is dead. He kisses her to comfort her. Aly's mum is furious and hires goons to capture and kill Aly, but once again, Black Feather comes to her rescue. He explains to her why he keeps saving her. Aly writes in her journal about her mom. The next day, Aly goes out to spend the day alone, but gets an invite from Selena Gomez's assistants that Selena needs someone to sing with her. They sing a song of the readers choice. Aly's father finds her journal and is heartbroken to find out about his wife cheating on him. He then faints and the chapter ends. Category:Stories Category:User Stories